El Heredero Uzumaki
by lindakennedy
Summary: Lo que no saben es que Naruto llora cada noche, despierte ella o no, conectada a ese sinfín de cables y medicada hasta el tope.
1. Chapter 1

**!Konichiwa amadísimos y deseables lectores¡ Se que muchos me querrán matar porque no subo la continuación de mi historia más reciente, pero mi amiga Arial D'Anastasis me dio unos cuantos consejos que tuve que aplicar y corregir en la misma, espero entiendan y no desesperen. Esta historia es como una continuación de "Mi querida Hinata" que algunos pidieron. No sé si llevara capítulos posteriores o si se volverá una historia lineal. Todo depende de los reviews.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews como en la anterior, si no veo uno me moriré D:**

**! Ah ¡ Y esta está inspirada en el original soundtrack de Resident Evil Damnation numero 35.**

_Corro a defenderlo, mi cuerpo se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antaño, ahora ya no hay quien se atreva a llamarme débil ni me trate mal. Todos se han dado cuenta de mi fuerza y mi valía y me reconocen como lo que soy._

Allí hay una criatura nacida de algún tipo de genjutsu, a pesar de haber acabado con todos los problemas y personas que ponían al mundo en serio peligro aun quedan muchos más enemigos. Naruto defiende su aldea con sudor y sangre, hasta de aquello de lo que nadie cree que sea capaz de hacerlo. Se ha vuelto un hombre fuerte hecho y derecho lleno de confianza y seguridad, ya nadie se atreve a decirle cosas hirientes y se gano a pulso el titulo de hokague que ahora porta.

Su esposa no se queda atrás, ella misma también se ha hecho tan fuerte como él y de la misma manera que el protege su aldea ella hace lo mismo al servirle de brazo derecho. Su cuerpo tiene marcas de las peleas libradas en el pasado al igual que el de su esposo, prueba de ello es la complexión física que ahora posee, digna de una poseedora de espíritu guerrero, inteligencia privilegiada y porte elegante.

La gente solo observa sin interponerse en la pelea que ahora ellos libran, ella es tan fuerte que puede proteger a su esposo forjándole un escudo tan imponente que parece imposible que pueda ser atravesado. Él le protege de igual manera con su fuerza física y el demonio que sigue aguardando en su interior, nadie cree que puedan perder.

Hay una persona que los observa muy a lo lejos y con los ojos tan abiertos por la impresión lleno de alegría y orgullo, saber que esas dos personas le protegen y le cuidan de la misma manera en la que ahora batallan. Sus padres son las personas más fuertes que él ha conocido y jamás conocerá, ni siquiera él tiene esperanza en poder superarlos.

-Joven Neji, no debería estar tan cerca del campo de batalla, aun con esta distancia puede ser afectado.- Dice un hombre al lado suyo, moviendo su brazo para hacerle ver que en realidad tiene razón, el no puede ni debe estar ahí. Neji solo mueve su mano restándole importancia a las cosas que él ya sabe.- Me gusta verlos pelear. No me estés molestando.-

Y era verdad, era tanto su amor hacia sus padres que le gustaba ver como libraban batallas, no solo escuchar las historias. El amaba verlas en directo y dar fe de su fuerza y destreza en las peleas y aun más allá de lo físico, le gustaba ver cuánto era el amor que se tenían ambos seres. Nadie se acercaba a su madre lo suficiente como para hacerle un rasguño, siempre resultaban mutilados o hechos simplemente polvo. Y nadie tocaba a su padre pues ella siempre lo estaba protegiendo con ese escudo que tanta fama le había creado. Podía proteger a toda la aldea si ella lo deseaba con solo mover sus manos o pensarlo solamente, así de fuerte era.

Justamente ahora el escudo estaba visible, era gigantesco. Solo se veían explosiones y resquebrajos por dondequiera que miraran. Figurillas danzando de un lado a otro, criaturas ir y venir sin poder dañar a las figuritas danzantes, Neji creía estúpido que les llegaran a hacer daño alguno, ya habían pasado dos horas y el numero de enemigos disminuía por lo que alcanzaba a ver con su habilidad ocular.

Por fin, escucha el ataque preferido de su padre, el Rasengan y da por hecho que la batalla ha terminado. Siempre terminaban con el mismo ataque, luego silencio y al final, ellos.

Ni siquiera espera a que salgan a dar la noticia de la batalla librada y echa a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a recibir a sus padres, abrazarlos y gritarle a todo el que pueda oírlo que nadie les va a ganar nunca. Ni siquiera la fuerza descomunal de si tía Sakura puede con ellos, él lo sabe y se lo grita continuamente.

-¡Mama, Papa¡- Grita mientras se estampa en sus cuerpos todos amoratados y llenos de cicatrices, ambos le abrazan y le llenan de besos y cariños. Al fin y al cabo, solo tiene ocho años. No sabe nada del cruel mundo que hay afuera. – Neji, hijo. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a donde te ordenamos? Pudiste haber salido lastimado, o quizás muerto.- Naruto habla lleno de preocupación casi rozando a la desesperación.-Hinata dile a tu hijo que no tiene que hacer eso.-

-Ya le has oído hijo, nos preocupamos por ti. Ya lo sabes.- Neji siempre asiente con la cabeza y manda todas las ordenes por el caño como hace usualmente. Ama a sus padres y sabe el gran esfuerzo que hicieron por mantenerlo con vida, desde el momento en que fue concebido.

**Hasta aquí, espero les guste y díganme si quieren continuación. A propósito ¿Qué tal les pareció Damnation? Yo sinceramente opino que es una película fantástica, y mucho mas el soundtrack que es lo que más crítico XD. **

**Sin mas me despido espero su like, su calificación y el review amado. Los amo a todos¡**

**Lindakennedy Out**


	2. Causa y efecto

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado en los plazos normales. Tuve vacaciones y luego la prima videojuegos y demás actividades, bueno un sinfín de cosas que no me permitieron subir esta actualización. **

**Este capítulo y los consiguientes a este serán implicatorios a la concepción de Neji y como les fue en la postguerra tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, por si llegan a confundirse con la línea temporal. **

**Espero lo disfruten y me puedan dejar su amado review. **

**Causa y efecto, El producto de mi amor.**

No sé cuánto tiempo supe la respuesta encerrada en mi estúpida cabeza, solo me deje llevar por lo que había explotado dentro de ella. Te entregue mi amor de todas las formas en las que yo soy capaz de entregártelo y entenderlo, soy un hombre con pocas neuronas en la cabeza, mi ingenuidad es extrema, tal es mi grado de estupidez que no veía lo que era ya obvio por todos, tu lastimoso silencio me hace sentir culpable.

Cuando te vi en el campo de batalla vi tus intenciones claras de sacrificar nuevamente tu amor por el mío, sin saber o ignorando quizá que el objeto de mi amor lo llevabas tu, lo que tanto me había costado trabajo entregarte lo traías dentro, y estabas dispuesta a dejarte morir con la única intención de salvar mi vida. Sentí que el alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo con esa acción protectora. Furioso y aun con esas heridas mortales que tenía te dije que te tenías que ir, no podías luchar así como estabas y en tu renuencia te grite furioso señalando tu vientre alegando que tú llevabas lo que yo más amaba casi por encima de ti.

Corrías alejándote y dudando si estabas obrando bien o no, intentando llevarte a cuanto sobreviviente encontrabas, incluyendo a Sakura quien reacciono al último minuto también protegiéndote con su fuerza tan descomunal como su carácter. Pero mis esfuerzos no se vieron recompensados, mi fuerza no fue la suficiente como para protegerte tal como tú habías hecho conmigo durante tantos años, Kurama te alcanzo mientras intentabas cargar a una bebe en el piso al lado de su madre muerta. Para su suerte ella se salvo, pero tu pagaste un alto precio por ello.

Siempre tuve la fuerte convicción de que eras una chica rara, y ahora veo que tan rara eres. Justo ahora te veo dormitar en esta cama de hospital, mientras te debates entre la vida y la muerte respirando con dificultad. Duermes casi dieciocho horas al día y las pocas horas que puedo usar en tu lucidez siempre estas llena de cables y en el quirófano. Sakura duda de la capacidad que tengas para sobrevivir junto con el bebe que llevas dentro, cree que alguno de los dos morirá y sinceramente tengo terror puro de que eso pase, por eso no me muevo de aquí.

Me miro en el espejo y veo las marcas que el sueño y la inanición casi absoluta están dejando en mi cara, pero no se compara en nada con el esfuerzo que haces. No hago caso a nadie que no sea un medico, ni me interesan los asuntos que puedan tener las otras aldeas conmigo, ni siquiera las visitas de mis amigos me despiertan algún interés en particular. Vigilo con recelo la maquina que indica tus pulsaciones temiendo que se detenga en algún momento así como sigo cada hora tu medicamento y las numerosas agujas en tu cuerpo con quien sabe qué cosa.

Tu hermana me ha hecho el gran favor de vigilarte cada vez que tengo que ir a asearme o comer en la cafetería, viene a verte continuamente, empiezo a creer que es buena persona a contrario de lo que pienso de tu padre. Es un hombre terco e idiota que solo cree que vas a morir por tus acciones deliberadas y tontas, inclusive tu embarazo cree que es deliberado, pero en eso no discutimos al saber que fui yo el que hizo que tu tuvieras ese pequeño bulto en tu estomago.

Pero pese a ello, tengo esperanzas en que se van a recuperar los dos y se pondrán bien. Lee también cree que todo saldrá bien, hemos hablado contigo y eso es buena señal. Solo que te cansas demasiado y por eso duermes mucho. Mientras vuelvas a abrir los ojos mi corazón tampoco dejara de latir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despertó?- Pregunta una muy fatigada Hinata, las heridas en su cuerpo son innumerables y con demasiado esfuerzo logra sentarse en el almohadón de la cama. Naruto nota su voz queda y de inmediato le acomoda las sabanas y demás artefactos conectados a su cuerpo para hacerle sentir más cómoda. –Más o menos diez horas, ya casi amanece, duerme un rato mas. Por la tarde operaran tu brazo y necesitas fuerza.-

-Odio las operaciones, ya me han abierto el cuerpo como cuatro veces.-

-No empieces de nuevo, sabes que es por tu bien, sino ¿Cómo cargaras a bebe?-

Hinata no protesta, sabe que es inútil pelear con él. Lo ve levantarse y tomar varios frascos junto con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y los acerca a ella, mientras hace esto Hinata toma nota del cambio notable que ha tenido este físicamente. Mucho más alto y fornido, prácticamente podría partir un caballo en dos. También su cara tiene tintes más maduros, como si hubiera crecido al menos cinco años en un par de meses, se siente un poco culpable pero a la vez siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la forma en la que lo está mirando.

Una vez tomadas las muchas pastillas y jarabes, conversan de cosas triviales como el color de las sabanas, el ambiente aburrido del hospital y la falta de material de lectura para las visitas. Pasan a hablar sobre la ya casi recuperada Konoha de la total destrucción y de la reinauguración de Ichiraku's ramen, los arreglos políticos entre aldeas y las alianzas que se han forjado a partir de la guerra.

Pero ella sucumbe al cansancio nuevamente y cierra sus ojos antes de poder besar a Naruto mientras este iba por una cobija mucho más cálida para ella.

Muchos creen que no sobrevivirá, que ni siquiera llegara al final del segundo trimestre y esto apesadumbra a Naruto, sabe que la vida de ella quizá termine por extinguirse incluso en el reino de los sueños recuperando fuerzas que jamás terminaría por usar. Toma las manos de esta y en un esfuerzo que le es inútil solloza. Su llanto se convierte en un lastimero gorgoteo que pocos escuchan pero que saben de quién es y suplican porque su sufrimiento termine de una vez.

Lo que no saben es que Naruto hace lo mismo cada noche, despierte ella o no.


End file.
